Clarity's conflict
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: In death, sorrow's great conflict, can a happier time even be foreseeable? How is it possible when one which was your most precious being to have known lies within the ground cold and dead. Had roses not once grown in your footsteps, my child? Had sunlight not shone from your eyes and smile? Oh, what I wouldn't give to relive such days. DIAMOND HUMAN AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a human AU of an AU of a story I have never finished writing nor have I posted due to the fact that it just doesn't seem ready yet. but hey, if the spin off works.**

**Who knows?**

**I might just post the real thing!**

* * *

The rain poured down from the late March sky, like ice it paltered anyone who stepped in its path with a cold downpour.

That didn't bother Whiteny in the slightest.

A shaky breath past her lips as unsteadily she placed a kiss on her fingertips and then the headstone of her youngest.

_Pink Rosa Diamondes_

_12, 5, 1980 - 2, 25, 1999_

_Walk with a smile in this and every life Starlight._

She was the second member of her family the aging woman had ever had to bury. Lying next to the pink granite head stone was one of red. One where her true love lied cold and dead, nineteen years gone from her life.

_Red Caleb Diamondes_

_3, 28, 1929 - 2, 25, 1981_

_A proud father, husband, and business man. Through life and death._

Was it not enough that he was taken from her just a few months after their precious little Pink had been born? But the fact that she was taken from them by that fiend on the exact same day as her fathers death, Whiteny swore that if she ever found the one who took her baby, her starlight, that they would pay with their very life.

All her other Daughter's stood off to the background. Most of them crying, others looking highly awkward in this situation.

This was the last place any of the Diamondes's wanted to be.

Licking her lips, Green lightly tapped her mother's shoulder, to gain her attention. Her reaction was slow as she turned to look at her third eldest daughter.

"Green." She rasped, trying her best to smile and not look as if she had been silently standing here, crying, wishing it was her laying under the cold damp earth instead of her daughter.

"Mom I-... I think it's best if I... go back to Africa... I don't think I can... Yellow is all but pleased that I'm here... I-" Green couldn't find the words to grant her escape, to be able to get some excuse to get in a cab, get back on her jet, and cry her eyes out for the rest of the trip back.

The silver haired woman offered a knowing, but teary smile and nodded, embracing her daughter and wishing her safe travels. "I know... Go... and be safe Green, I love you..."

The young woman nodded, she knew her mother was taking this hard. Always, no matter her protests, no matter how embarrassing the situation might have been for the travel guide, her mother always had called her _Gumdrop,_ to not hear it was foreign, but right now, none of them felt themselves.

Scarlet felt miserable.

When Pink, her baby sister had gone missing, she had promised her mother it would be fine. They would find her, she would be fine. She had given her mother her word, and now look where they were, burying what they had of Pink next to her Father.

They hadn't even found her body, whatever had been done to her little sister, they would never know. Scarlet didn't want to know what had happened. She just wished that they could have been left her body, to allow them to grieve properly.

Indigo just silently watched, from her car window. She couldn't bear to go out there and face her family, to face her mother and sisters. If she did, she would be in greater sorrow than Blue.

Whiteny's silver eyes caught sight of her four youngest Daughter's blue eyes staring from a ways off, She knew that they were close, they had always been like that.

As she slowly walked out of the gazebo, the rain matting her hair down, she didn't bother putting her hood up letting the cold rain chill her to her aging bones.

No one knew why.

But, She was smiling.

She shouldn't have been, her daughter had just died.

But she wasn't thinking about that.

No, she was thinking about a happier time.

A much more stressful, but happier time.


	2. Chapter 2

**That was...**

**Morbid.**

**Dang...**

**I think by now you can tell this is highly AU.**

**White Diamond (Whiteny Diamondes) Is my OC White Diamond that was created before her true reveal.**

**There will be a happier light shone in the next chapter, in this chapter. **

**I've had this Idea for like a year now, it's changed and grown and shrunk and sat idle, but here you go!**

**Thank you to the 8 people who have viewed this so far! **

* * *

Whiteny smiled softly, stroking her taut stomach as the waves kissed her bare feet, watching her husband be buried alive by their two children, a barely two-year-old Scarlet and Red's two-and-a-half-year-old Son Cobalt, He wasn't her son by blood, but by blood he was Red's and just as much that made him hers.

Scarlet giggled and squealed as she pushed more sand onto her father's chest with the help of her brother, the blood haired man chuckling deeply shaking most of the grains from her chest much to the children's frustration.

"No!" The red head exclaimed, taking her sand filled fist and placing it over her father's mouth, which in turn resulted in him getting a mouthful of the rock granules, causing him to cough and sputter up the sand.

The ice platinum haired woman stopped strolling along the coast and took off running as fast as she could being six-months-pregnant. The child within was _not _happy about being jostled so suddenly and protested fervently, kicking the walls of flesh with all their might.

She arched a brow and looked and her middle, pursing her lips as she spoke to the small being, not slowing her pace for a second. "Tough luck, there sunshine, but right now Momma's gotta go save daddy."

Red still coughed and sputtered, struggling to get the sand out of his windpipe while his two children watched with confusion.

Whiteny nearly toppled over in her pregnant haste to help her husband, grabbing the nearest cup of liquid, which happened to be Cobalt's sippy cup, and gave it to him, patting his back to help dislodge the stuck particles.

Red downed half the apple juice and rinsed his mouth out, still coughing in much smaller bouts. "Thank you, my beauty." He wheezed, thumping a large fist against his chest.

She smiled brightly and kissed his nose, leaving a dark lip stick mark on the sun burnt flesh. She then stood and placed her hands on her hips, glowering at her daughter.

"Scarlet..." She growled, picking up the now semi frightened girl with only minor difficulty. "We do not put sand in Daddy's mouth. Is that clear, young lady?" Her silver eyes glinted in the sunlight, boring into the child. The toddler squeaked and hid her face behind her hands nodding.

Her mother's face softened and she placed a kiss on her Daughter's forehead, signaling that she wasn't in trouble. She set her down and, struggled to stand up, placing a hand against her now sore back. A shaky breath parted her burgundy lips as she moved over to the beach towel and sat down, the sun just barely kissing her toes.

"Red, honey, I'm going to try and take a slight nap. Watch the children." Whiteny said, unfolding her sunglasses and placing them over her eyes as she adjusted to the most comfortable position the baby would let her be in.

"Got it!" He saluted, brushing the sand from his chest and sitting up.

His burly hands picked up a pail and shovel, and handed one to his son, and the other to his Daughter, suggesting a sand castle in place of burying him.

* * *

Whiteny got an extra hour of sleep, the baby allowing her to sleep until late afternoon. She would have gotten up and gone to find Red, Scarlet and Cobalt, but she didn't need to look far for her children, as Cobalt had decided to snuggle up next to her on her right side while Scarlet slept peacefully on her crossed ankles.

It wasn't terribly hard to get up without waking them, but it was terribly hard to get up with this watermelon sized stomach. Red had to be lying around here somewhere, and it didn't take her long to spot his ruby red head amongst the cream colored beach that spilled into turquoise waters.

A devious thought came to mind as she strode over, a sway in her hips. Her cheeks, ears, and neck dusted pomegranate as she stood towering over him, foot placed firmly in the center of his chest as a display of dominance.

She pushed her foot down with slight pressure, stirring him from his slumber. Hazel eyes cracked open and stared up at her, the sun casting her shadow over him and a glow around her. He could have swore he saw his honeymoon all over again, only that time she had been in her underwear instead of a bikini, it was night opposed to day, and she was slim and toned as she had always been, not six months pregnant with their second child.

"Hello my beauty, did you sleep well?" He croaked, attempting to sit up. Whiteny pressed her foot more firmly, the corners of her mouth tugging up into her signature smile.

"Don't move." The beauty ordered, and he complied raising his hands in defeat.

"You know, the house would be a much better place for this, considering the children could wake up and see us." He murmured, looking at her with a confused grin a blush starting to cover his face.

She blinked, staring at her husband in confusion. "What? I-" The gears turned and it clicked.

_Pregnancy hormones._

"_No!_ If you move I don't think I can hold my balance, and I'd prefer not to fall. 'Cause you know, pregnant and all." She sputtered, her blush only growing to cover more of her face and now part of her chest.

"You? Can't hold your balance? After how many years of gymnastics?" He asked, arching a brow and scoffing. She was incredibly flexible and balanced, if she couldn't handle him shifting a little bit underfoot now, how was she supposed to handle the next few months of pregnancy?

She pressed her foot down painfully, setting her jaw and glaring down at him with those piercing grey eyes, muttering. "Don't push your luck, wise guy."

Red put his hands up and laid stock still until his hormonal wife decided to let him up from the ground.

He rolled over onto his chest and watched her saunter away, her curves swaying sweetly for his eyes only.

He shook his head and chuckled, getting up and running behind her, stopping her in her tracks to place kisses along her neck and chin while his hands stroked the taut flesh that separated them from their newest child. Whiteny squeaked in surprise wriggling and twisting in Red's grasp until her lips could properly catch his in his little series of pecks.

* * *

**This is happier? Right?**

**So, if you can speculate, which one of their daughter's will this be! (hint: I'm going in order of the color spectrum!)**

**Reviews would be nice, you know.**

**This is just going to be a series of little drabbles into their past.**

** Any questions? review and I will sort them out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all 44 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**abrasivecookies**

**Oh, wow! A favoriter and a follower!**

**You guys are awesome! Here's a plate of your favorite cookies!**

* * *

Whiteny muttered under her breath, rummaging around through the fridge looking for something she could eat that her body wouldn't totally reject that she would end up barfing in the sink an hour later.

The baby was quiet picky about what they allowed to stay in Whiteny's system, unlike their older sister Scarlet who had been a peaceful child, in and out of the womb. She could only pray that they were only so temperamental because their space was getting cramped.

Finally, she found what she was looking for, Mango slices and mustard.

Any other time she would have refused such a dish but, this was about one of the only things that the growing being within liked, so she complied.

Red chuckled deeply and wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently caressing her ready to burst stomach while she continued to eat her meal. "Well_ that_ looks _appetizing_, my beauty. And how might our little warrior be this morning?"

"Shut up." The blonde hissed, swatting his chest before a small tired smile graced her sleepy face. "Sunshine barely let me get any sleep last night, I swear, if they don't come soon I might just die...! I can't take another week of this or they may very well kill me from lack of sleep!"

He laughed and placed a kiss on her mustard coated lips before crouching down and kissing her puckered belly button, talking to the child within who was pushing over due. "You hear that little warrior? You better come out soon or you might get stuck in there, and between you and me." His voice lowered to a whisper, but Whiteny could still hear quite clearly above him as she listened with a bemused smile, elbows resting against the counter top. "Your momma is not a fun person when she's tired. If you think she's cranky now just wait until she is deprived from sleep from your fussing."

"You know," She speculated. "They might be less temperamental if you stopped calling them 'little warrior'."

The red haired ma stood and captured her lips in his, pulling away only a moment to say. "No, they're a warrior, just as Scarlet is my little phoenix. I'm only calling them the most fitting name until we know what they are and when they have a name." He picked her up and placed her on the counter, kissing her deeper.

Whiteny hummed and massaged his shoulders, running her slender fingers through his mess ruby colored hair. His tongue caressed hers, while she gently nibbled on his lips. Thick fingers tugged at the knot of her robe, slowly slipping it off her shoulders, as he trialed kisses down her chin and neck and her collar bone.

She hissed as he sucked on her sensitive collar bone, her nails digging into his back, raking down the silk dress shirt, her long black nails catching in the fabric.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing...?" Cobalt yawned, rubbing his eyes as he survived the strange display put on by his parents.

They both froze, blood turning to ice in their veins. Whiteny struggled to catch her breath and tugged her robe back over her shoulder and tying the belt back together. Red helped her off the counter.

"I was just giving mommy a... a grown up kiss." Red said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh..." The boy said, still standing in the doorway.

His mother walked over and bent down to pick him up, she grunted and struggled to lift the almost three-year-old up.

"Don't stress yourself, White." Red said, using the little pet name he had given her as a child.

"I can still-" She grunted and set her son at the counter bar stool. "Lift him up. I'm pregnant not china." She huffed, brushing a stray lock of blonde from her eyes.

"And the doctor said no heavy lifting for this last month. He's just a little too heavy for you to be lifting and so is Scarlet, whether you like it or not, the staff will have to help you take care of the kids, at least until the baby is born." Red insisted, taking a box of cereal out of the cupboard and a bowl for himself and the boy with blue eyes.

"I don't need help from one of the maids! Red, I took care of myself and Cobalt before Scarlet was born just fine." The pale woman growled, slamming a cup onto the table along with the milk jug.

"And he was at least thirty pounds lighter back then. Whiteny, please, will you just listen to me and for your safety and the baby's; take it easy." He ordered, receiving a harsh glare from the much younger female. "And that is an order Whiteny Corrin Diamondes."

Her cheeks turned red and she silently screamed, glaring at the man she called husband. "Yes sir..." The beauty growled, slicing an orange to finish her husband's breakfast.

Red sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, whispering: "I love you. please be safe" Before taking the lunch she had made and his briefcase, and exiting the house.

Whiteny huffed and sat down roughly, staring at her orange slices and yogurt angrily.

* * *

The day ebbed by slowly, creeping past slowly.

Whiteny only just barely complied and let Rita -her Husband's personal assistant since before she came to live with him- help her take care of the children and meals.

As the day wore on, the child within became more and more restless, but she knew if she sat down, chances of her getting up were very slim.

And when Red finally returned home late that night, Whiteny was sitting on the couch, Scarlet laying on her left and Cobalt on her right, both of them sleeping as the credits of a movie played on the television.

Paper plates with the remnants of pizza were scattered on the coffee table, along with the children's sippy cups.

He picked up each child, one in each arm, and carried them up the stairs to their bedrooms.

When he came back down he picked up a bleary Whiteny bridal style, carrying her up the stairs to their room.

But, halfway up the stairs, she spoke. "Red, stop. Put me down."

"We're almost to our room, you need your rest." He whispered, stepping back up the stairs.

"Red, put. me. down!" She insisted, wriggling in his strong arms.

"Ok, ok! What is it, my beauty?" Red asked, setting her on the second floor plain.

The pregnant woman didn't say anything, just leaned against his chest and braced against the wall with a pained groan. Hazel eyes looked down, tilting his head to see around her bulging middle, which is when he caught sight of the puddle beginning to form under her shaky feet.

He looked up into her wide eyes and she nodded, and he knew what she meant.

* * *

**I'll get you guys a part two!**

**But, wait! What's this?**

**No reviews...**

**Darn...**

***shrugs***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all 47 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**abrasivecookies**

**Thanks so much!**

* * *

He scooped her back up into his arms and helped her down the stairs to the main foliar, where she leaned against the wall and got her coat on.

Red dashed upstairs, grabbing their baby bag from their room, and then gently waking the children, who each grabbed a blanket and plushie.

The now slightly panicked man opened the door and his children walked sleepily to the car, followed by Whiteny who leaned heavily on her husband.

She struggled catch her breath, Red slammed his door shut and barely waited for the driveway gate to open before flooring it on to the road.

"R-red! Slow down! The baby isn't coming r-ah-ight now, my water just broke! We've got, a -ow- t...time!" Whiteny squeaked, holding her stomach and trying to focus on her breathing, which was growing increasingly hard as the baby had decided to make their full strength known. Pain coursed from her thighs up to her mid back.

He sighed and loosened his death grip on the steering wheel. "Sorry, it's just- I wasn't there when Scarlet was born, you were alone, all because I put the company over you and her and I just... Being a father is still something that scares me more than the company falling apart..."

She smiled gently, taking his right hand in her left, gently stroking his knuckles. "It'll be ok... There's nothing for us to worry about because we have each other and the kids... Red, I defied your wishes and because of that we're here, but that's ok, because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, even if that's speeding down the road with you in the middle of the night having _very _painful contractions." Her voice was a light squeak, and despite how hard she tried to mask the pain she felt, he heard it and saw it.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, The business man wasn't aloud to go back with Whiteny, despite his protests. That is what they decided on. There was no one to watch the children that they totally trusted, especially since Blake -Whiteny's ex fiancé and former future CEO of Diamondes industry's until he tried to kill Whiteny and an unborn Scarlet because "they weren't his"- was still lurking somewhere unknown, and the fact that he would do anything to get back into his position of power.

So, they sat in the waiting room, waiting nervously for any news from the doctor.

* * *

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

No word.

That's how it continued until 1:28 A.M. when a doctor came out, taking Red aside.

"Mr. Diamondes, I'm afraid I have to ask you to make a tough descension. Your wife is have severe trouble with her heart, as well as your baby. In the case that we have to operate, I have to ask which you would rather us save if it came down to it." The doctor asked monotonously, his voice even.

He was perfect under pressure, but this, was totally new to him. His body trembled, this man before him was asking him to choose between his unborn child and his wife.

He'd known Whiteny since she was five when he was twenty-four, when he had brought her and Blake into his home to be his predaceous, because he didn't have any children of his own. No woman loved him for him, only his money, that is until Whiteny.

He'd watched her grow, from that childhood stage, there was no feelings then, at least not on his end, into teen-hood, and now young adulthood.

It'd been almost four years now since she confessed to her love for him, since they were 'together' and she went behind Blake's back and had an affair with him, that's all it was supposed to have been, and then she became pregnant with Scarlet.

His entire world changed that night they spent together, he was going to leave after Cobalt was born, and Whiteny and Blake and their children would take up the company.

But that hadn't happened, now he was married do Whiteny, the neither of them would have had it another way.

"Do what ever it takes to keep them both alive. I'll pay you triple if you can keep them both alive." His eyes were dark and his voice was serious, there was no choice between the two of them.

On one hand, he could have chosen the Child's life -it's what Whiteny would've done- but he couldn't bear to stare at the last thing she touched for the next eighteen years, not without her.

On the other hand, he could chose to keep Whiteny alive, but she would never forgive him for choosing her life over the baby's life.

The doctor nodded and returned to the maternity ward.

* * *

More time slowly bled by, they waited and the night stretched longer into the early hours of the morning before the doctor came back out.

"Well, we were able to save both of them but there was a close call, Her and the baby's hearts stopped. We were able to stabilize both of them however. You can see your daughter now but we had to intubate your wife to keep her stable, and she'll need to stay here for further monitoring." The doctor explained.

Red felt his heart thunder behind his chest, and in a burst of joy he hugged the doctor tightly.

He shook both of his children awake, taking the barely awake duo into his arms as he followed the directions given by a nurse to where Whiteny and the baby, his daughter, were.

His hand twisted the nob and his movements slowed, his heart beating like a drum.

Scarlet and Cobalt held hands and his left as he carefully walked in, the steady beep of the heart monitor sounding in the room, along with frustrated squealy little grunts.

Red moved over to where his daughter lay in her cradle, squirming in her blankets, trying to kick them off. He chuckled gently reaching down and stroking her cheek to gain the child's attention. She looked at him, her eyes a piercing amber and hair a bright golden blonde.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden chain with a little yellow Diamond hanging from the end, he had just had a feeling on the color, and the child reached up with curious fingers swiping at the air, before grasping the cold jewel, turning it around in her hands staring at it with a curious scowl.

He removed it from her grasp and put it back in his pocket, then picked up the tiny baby, lowering down to his eldest's level.

"This." He whispered. "Is your baby sister. What do you to think?"

Scarlet couldn't say anything, she just stared her eyes wide in wonder.

"She's tiny. Why isn't she bigger daddy?" Cobalt questioned, looking from hazel eyes to the small curious amber.

"Babies are little like this, son." His father explained, standing up and walking over to Whiteny's bed, where she watched with tired eyes.

"Good morning beautiful, have you seen our little warrior?" He asked, shifting his arms so his wife could see their baby, their first child since they got married.

"_Sunshine._" She corrected, reaching across and brushing a small piece of gold back from the chiseled face. "And I have, what do you think of Yellow Cinthia Diamondes?" She croaked.

Red nodded. "Well, Welcome to the Diamondes family, Yellow."

* * *

**Yay! The baby is here!**

**Also due to stress, Whiteny's heart stopped which caused Yellow's heart to stop but they were able to be revived.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all 154 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Thanks so much!**

**abrasivecookies** **-****_holy shit op calm down the site hasnt even registered that you uploaded the third chapter yet _**

**_ additionally: i like where this is going :) too little stories focusing around the diamonds, let alone the diamonds during everyday life _**

**Glad you like it, yeah I will try to post as many chapters as possible!  
It's not easy but there needs to be more stories like this! And even though there will be OC's it's as classic as I can make this, so anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
Also to show my gratitude, here's your favorite cake with your favorite frosting and sprinkles!  
**

**So, here you go, enjoy this newest chapter!**

* * *

Yellow screamed from her crib down the hall, and both her tired parents groaned, Whiteny pulling the pillow over her head to drown out the sound of her youngest, and how she prayed that her sunshine would be more passive like Scarlet.

"Red..." She muffled, shoving his shoulder, he didn't move and tried to feign sleep.

"Red." The blonde said, louder and firmer, kicking him from their shared bed. He landed on the ground with a harsh thump and pained groan.

"What...?" He groaned swiping a hand over his face and picking up his pillow that had falling with him.

"You know what." She hissed, pointing towards him and then the door, sprawling her body all over the bed to prevent him from coming back until their youngest was pacified.

Red groaned and tossed his pillow at the back of her head, walking down the hall where a week-old Yellow was supposed to be sleeping.

He opened the sunflower decorated door and looked around, quickly noticing the problem; her favorite plushy, a stuffed goat, had most likely been kicked from her crib in her sleep.

They had found out quickly that she had taken a liking to the long eared creature, just as Scarlet liked her Phoenix plushy, and Cobalt his Dragon plush. Of course they could be pacified with another plush or singing, but if she wasn't hungry or needed her diaper changed the plush was the only thing to soothe her.

It was tiny in his large hands, and large in her own.

"Did you loose your goat? It's gonna get you, it's gonna eat you! Ah-baa-baa-baa!" Red made silly noises but his daughter was unamused by his actions of trying to calm her down. Those amber eyes just stared at him and that adorable perma-scowl persisted, at least now she had stopped crying, she just laid there, glaring.

It was a little unnerving how she would just stare at things that caught her interest with that curious scowl.

"Alright, this isn't working... I'm not getting any sleep, and neither are you." He picked her up and took a light blanket and of course, the goat, and walked softly down the halls.

"At least your mother is getting some sleep..." He remarked softly, while Yellow just looked around at everything, her eyes darting around, taking in the dark surroundings.

Red opened the door to his study and flicked on the lamp, then turned on his computer. He walked to a bookshelf and took out an old record, then placed it in his record player, the old vinyl disk crackling a moment before soothing jazz began to emit from the speakers.

Yellow made little noises of interest when the music played, kicking her feet happily against her father's stomach. A soft chuckle escaped him, he had discovered another thing that appeased his little warrior, he sat down at his desk and opened the reports on his computer, lazily scanning them as his daughter rested against his chest, slowly dozing off.

This worked, as long as he was awake he might as well get work done, but now that she was asleep, he could sleep, but he feared that if he got up she would wake up, so he reclined his chair back and propped his feet up on the desk, dozing off.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the large window in the master bedroom, prying Whiteny's tired eyes open. She sat up groggily and brushed her tousled ice platinum hair back from her silver pools of sight as she took in the sight of her room.

The bed sheets were half kicked off the bed, not that she honestly cared at the moment, but the thing that bothered her tired form the most was the fact that Red wasn't anywhere, and his half of the bed would normally be made if he got up before her.

The beauty groaned and threw her body from bed and tugged her over sized tank top back over her shoulder and made sure to walk by her dresser and grab a maternity bra before exiting her room.

She looked down the halls, Cobalt's door was open, meaning he was awake, and so was Scarlet, because her door was the same way. Any other room her husband could have been on the second floor was vacant, and the kitchen was empty, still cold and dark.

The kids were in their playroom, playing amongst themselves quietly.

That left one option, His study on the third floor.

The door was unlocked, which meant he had to be in there. But, what Whiteny saw caused her heart to melt, she had made the right decision in marrying him, he was such an amazing father.

He was sleeping, head titled back and drool running down the corner, creating a pool on the chair behind him. Yellow clutched his shirt tightly in her left, her toy goat in her right, and sunflower and dandelion patterned blanket covering her back, her face twitched gently in her slumber, but she was peaceful, her perma-scowl relaxed to a gentle smile.

Whiteny cooed softly, this moment, she would keep it captured in her heart forever.

* * *

Smiles became far more frequent on the infant's face as long as she went to sleep listening to her father's collection of smooth jazz, and as her mother had found out, she liked when she sang. Not her normal operettic singing, but low jazzy singing, it was never a challenge since Whiteny had always been gifted with a talented voice since her childhood days.

But currently she sat in her highchair, Scarlet sitting in a chair beside her playing peek-a-boo, and Yellow giggled and squealed happily, much to her mother and older sister's delight.

Cobalt sat on a barstool watching his mother cook and trying to draw her cooking in crayon, it wasn't accurate, but he tried with all his might.

Whiteny was basically housebound, not that she minded, it allowed her to stay with the children. And it gave her time to try and figure out how to tell Red the news.

* * *

**Umm what news?**

**Anyways thanks for the review!**

**Please continue to leave me reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all 161 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Thanks so much!**

* * *

The front door opened and both three-year-old's ran to greet their father, Yellow sitting in her highchair, squealing happily and trying to pry her safety belt off her lap, which was fruitless.

Whiteny giggled softly and dusted the flour off her hands and picked up a wooden spoon and stirred the mixed vegetables and fried rice in the skillet. Tonight, she was attempting to re-create Red's favorite oriental meal, he had to be calm, and it would help if she was too.

"Good evening, my beauty, how was our little sunshine warrior today?" Red questioned, coming into the kitchen with both his children clamped around his legs, ruffling Yellow's short spiky gold hair, causing her to giggle and try to bite his pinky.

"She has discovered that she can get her way if she _bites_. As Scarlet and I so discovered this morning at breakfast." Whiteny said, flipping the pot-stickers in their separate pan, remembering how a fussy Yellow had bitten her breast when she tried feeding her that morning.

"She has? That reminds me of you, remember?" Red purred, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

Pale cheeks took on a dark shade, she had this little habit, while kissing, or while doing other things, she had the habit of biting and nibbling, in fact during their first time together, she bit hard enough to draw blood.

He chuckled softly, taking out plates for her to serve food on. He loved how pale she was, it made when she blushed all the sweeter, he loved how it would cover her face, ears, neck and chest, she just was so cute. "I love you, my beauty."

Whiteny mumbled flustered and unfinished sentences, and turned away from him, her face, ears, and neck dusted ruby red.

* * *

As they all sat at they table the evening summer sun shining through the back doors, Red became quite suspicious of Whiteny.

A) She made his favorite dinner

B) She was far to quiet

C) She kept avoiding eye contact and was jumpy

All of these were only actions she would do when hiding a secret of great concern to her. Things she would be worry about there reactions.

"Alright." He stated, setting his chopsticks down and staring across the table at his wife who was busy feeding Yellow rice and mashed carrots. "What's the catch, White?"

"W-what catch?" Her voice trembled slightly, and she didn't look at him.

_Busted_

"You've made my favorite dinner, you've barely spoken, and you keep avoiding me and are jumpy. White, I've known you since you were a young child, so, come on, spill." Red pried, and he saw her begin to tremble slightly, what ever this was, it was eating her up inside.

"Scarlet, my phoenix, what did mommy do today?" He knew his little phoenix would tell him anything as long as he asked.

"I dunno, Opal watched us today, and mommy went to town. But mommy didn't bring anything back." The little messy headed red head said, picking up an egg roll with her hands and taking a bite.

"Oh?" Now that was interesting, Whiteny never asked Opal over unless it was purely emergency, and was hardly separated from any of their children at this age.

Whiteny focused on her food in between Yellow's bites, keeping herself distant from the conversation, her long hair falling in front of her shoulders, she never let it do that, she never let it fall in front of her vision or in her way.

"Whiteny Corrin Diamondes. Speak." Red reverted to the way he used to speak to her when she had been rebellious as a young teenager.

Whiteny felt as though her heart was about to burst inside her chest, why couldn't she find the guts to tell him? It had been so easy with Yellow, with Scarlet he figured it out on his own. Her palms sweated and she clenched her fork tightly, bending the handle. She couldn't speak, her mouth wouldn't open, words wouldn't formulate.

The table blurred, everything blending together into one swirling pool in front of her, she could just barely make out his form, the center of her vision, the red part, was him.

Her ears screamed, her eardrums felt like bursting. The blonde beauty felt as if she was on a rocking boat and the sea was swirling this way and that.

Her movements felt exaggerated and made the dizzying affect even worse.

"Red, I'm pregnant again." The words slurred past her burgundy lips, and she held her head in her hands, trying to calm the raging sea that was her mind. Her heart still thundered, but because of the Yellow nursing and the fact that she was pregnant again she couldn't be stressed to much or she would end up in the hospital again, she just couldn't go back there unless it was mandatory.

Hazel eyes blinked and he stared at her, of all the things he had expected to hear, that wasn't one of them.

He didn't pressure her, he could see that she was struggling to get her heartbeat under control if the beads of sweat were any indicator.

When everything calmed down, Whiteny spoke, her words slurring but still distinguishable. "I went to town for a twelve week scan, I've had minor morning sickness, and slight cravings. Frankly I'm surprised that you didn't notice."

"I didn't think that you could get pregnant this soon after... I-" Red blew air out lips, now it was his turn to rest his head in his hands. If she had gone to her twelve week scan that meant she was about three months along, which meant she had gotten pregnant around the time Yellow was three to four months old.

They were going to have another child, in another few months.

_Another child._

The thought screamed in his mind, replaying on loop.

* * *

**Another one?! Didn't she just have Yellow like?! *Mind explodes***

**Whiteny is still experiencing the after affects of her heart stopping, thankfully Yellow hasn't shown any signs as of yet.**

**I hope you all enjoy this! Review and stuff!**

**Love you guys! You're awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all 242 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Thanks so much!**

* * *

_Big time skip_

* * *

Red's life was a rainbow; His daughters and two sons each were named after a color, Cobalt, Scarlet, Yellow, Green, Teal, Hope, Turquoise, Blue, Indigo, Purple, and lastly Violet. To think just 11 years ago he was going to leave the helm of Diamondes industries and disappear, but now here he was with children and a wife, and a thriving business.

He and Whiteny had a perfect rhythm, he would work the office and she would manage the children and certain parts of the business from home, and it was perfect, at least to him.

But his wife was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

The blonde always got up early to make breakfast for her family, but she was feeling the pressure, in just as many years as she had been married she had a child for each year.

With so many children of different ages, she was beginning to fray.

"Mom, can you help me with my science?"

"Mom! I wanted orange juice, not apple juice!"

"Mama! My pancake's all burnt on one side!"

"Mommy can you help me with this word?"

"I need help pulling my hair up."

"I wanted diamond shaped pancakes, mommy."

"My beauty, do you know where my briefcase is?"

So many questions were all coming at once, and the fact the Purple had applesauce smeared all over her hair and face along with her highchair top, and Violet was crying from all the commotion, only adding to the major headache the stressed woman was getting.

She slammed her spatula on the pancake griddle, stopping all questions in there tracks. Her normally shining silver eyes held dark bags under them and her usually neat platinum hair was unkempt, she sighed and brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes and looked at her family who all sat or stood in the breakfast nook and spoke with a most tired and irritated tone.

"I'm done! The only two of our children who aren't at my throat all the time is the boys! I love them all but I am done! Red, call the office and tell them you're going to be out for the day and that I'll be coming in your place. Scarlet, you need to figure it out before you have to go to school. Yellow, it doesn't really matter right now, just drink it! Green, gumdrop, just eat it, it'll sweeten you singing voice. Teal dear, sound it out. Just leave your hair down, Turquoise. Blue, a pancake is a pancake, just... eat it please."

With her rant finished, hazel eyes blinked and stared at his wife.

"Are you-"

"Yes, now call them. I'm sure the children can fill you in on what needs to be done while I get ready to go to work." Whiteny restated curtly, picking up a wailing Violet and sticky Purple up while she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to their room.

"Ummm... Daddy...? Can you help me with me science...?" Scarlet asked hesitantly, showing her father the questioner sheet she was busy working on.

Red sighed and nodded, the usual morning chatter silenced by their mother's outburst.

* * *

With Violet calmed down, Whiteny quickly undressed and got in a shower in which she washed Purple's sticky black curls, face and arms. The shower helped to relax the overworked woman and wash away some of her frustration.

She quickly dressed her second youngest in clean clothes and placed her in the playpen with a now content infant.

She didn't bother with her towel as she entered her wardrobe, digging through the untouched section of business suits, she decided on a white skirt that had splits running up the sides to half way up her thigh, and harness dress top, and white business coat with silver star buttons and lastly a pair of strappy business heels that she couldn't remember wearing since before motherhood.

Putting on more than casual make-up made her feel amazing, and young again. She slid on the silver headband with a White diamond in the center that Red had gifted her at ten, finishing off her ensemble.

* * *

Red had managed to keep the children appeased long enough for his wife to finish getting ready, and his jaw nearly came unhinged when he saw her come down the staircase.

It had been a considerably long time since he had seen her eyes dusted silver like that, and she hadn't worn eyeliner in many years. She created swirls at the corner of her eye to accentuate the curl in her long lashes and her pale skin stood out.

She smiled gently and handed him their youngest children, grabbing her car keys off the keyring. "Be good for your father, children. I left a list of things that I normally do on a day-to-day basis on the vanity too, Red. Good luck, and uh don't get hurt. I love you all." Whiteny said sweetly, kissing her children's cheeks and her husbands lips before exiting the threshold.

* * *

Red picked up the note left on the vanity after his eldest children had been sent to school, Teal, Hope, Turquoise, Blue, and Indigo all were down stairs in their play room, while Purple was in her baby bouncer in the kitchen, Violet held in her father's arms.

"_Dear Red,_

_After you get the children to school don't forget that Teal, Hope, and Turquoise have to go to school this afternoon._

_Blue's bet sheets are in the washer._

_Purple and Violet need naps at 9-11 and 3-5 which should give you enough time to pick up the kids from school and get things done._

_You need to go to the store and pick up eggs, milk, bread, tomatoes, lettuce, fruit, diapers, chocolate chip, potato chips, olive oil, vegetable oil, brown sugar, yeast, rice, flour, apple juice, cheese, cheese sticks, ice cream, yogurt, jelly, and peanut butter._

_Blue needs a nap after lunch._

_Yellow has soccer practice after school and they end at 5._

_Scarlet has music lessons after school too but they end at 4._

_Cobalt has a wrestling match after school which ends at 3:30._

_After they get home don't forget to have them do homework, they have assignments that need to be turned in, in a few days._

_Don't forget to make lunch and dinner._

_I should be home around the same time you would get home._

_I'll call around Lunch to check on things. _

_Love you much!_

_Kisses, Whiteny C. Diamondes._"

He sighed, he had no idea that she did so much during the day, and this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Oh, boy. How will Red handle being a stay-at-home dad? How will Whiteny handle working in an office? Will she race home or?**

**So, this is a two part chapter, and was inspired by the Lonestar song "Mr. Mom" **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all 280 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Thanks so much!**

* * *

He sighed, he had no idea that she did so much during the day, and this was going to be a long day.

It currently was 7:48 so Red figured he'd have time to go to the store before the bus would be there to pick up the children, of course that meant he'd have to figure out how to handle taking seven children to the store.

He grabbed his coat and keys, walking into the playroom to gather his elder children. "Alright, We're going to the store so if you could be ready to go that'd be great... uh... Alright?" He said, poking his head through the door and gesturing towards the main foyer.

They nodded obediently, and put their things away, Blue holding her big brother's hand as they got their coats on.

He gathered Purple from the kitchen and put her and violet in their coats.

Getting all the kids into the mini van was harder than he expected, he twisted the straps, tangled his hands, pinched his fingers, and pulled some of his daughter's long hair.

Teal and Hope -Hope especially- helped their father get them all buckled up and out of the yard.

Purple was vocalizing -in her mind she was singing like their mother- loudly, kicking her feet wildly, and tugging on a loose piece of Teal's blonde hair with teal tips to the discordant beat she squealed.

"Please, Songbird, you're singing is _Lovely_." He cringed, drumming his fingers irritably. "But how about we listen to some radio or a CD? Or just have a quite drive to the store?"

"Song!" Purple shouted, kicking more wildly, and yanking some strands from the eldest girl's head.

"Here daddy." Blue said, reaching a CD forwards from the median. He reached back and gratefully took the disk case. Indigo sat in her car seat, her long bangs pulled back with bows to reveal her intelligent dark blue eyes that watched her father struggle with the CD player of the van.

He managed to get it to play after the eighth try and for the next 34 minutes -he counted them by- until they _finally_ got to the store.

* * *

"We have to hold hands in a line Dad." Hope piped up as they all exited the vehicle.

Red nodded, and gave his hand to Indigo, who took Turquoise's, who held Teal's, who entwined her fingers with Blue's, who gripped Hope's tightly. Purple sat at the helm of the cart and the infant sat in the seat of the cart.

"Look both ways before crossing." The eldest girl chirped, looking both ways.

"Twice!" Turquoise added happily, as they skipped into the store.

The business man got plenty of strange looks while walking through the store, trying to apeese his children and follow the detailed shopping list left by his wife.

The younger girls complained about sore feet halfway through the list, and Violet began fussing for some unknown reason to him.

"Mommy always gets us a candy bar." Teal stated innocently, getting a strange look from her brother who shook his head, but her other sister's nodded in agreement.

"Alright... Well, while I pay for these, you all can pick one out. And get something soft for Purple." He said, not paying any mind to Hope protesting that they didn't, they're were more "yay"s than "Nay"s.

Each girl grabbed a candy bar and placed it on the counter for the checkout lady, and their father payed for them all.

* * *

With the car loaded Red glanced at the clock to see it was 11:49, meaning school for Teal, Hope, and Turquoise would be starting momentarily, as his son reminded him.

He took every short cut he knew but they still made it late to class, 12:08.

He hadn't a clue there was so much to do, and he'd only just started.

* * *

When he got home and got the food put up, his remaining four children began to question him about lunch.

"Uh, just a moment baby Blue and Indi, I've got to get Blue's sheets washing, or in the dryer... Give me a few minutes, Alright? Just go play for a bit." Red said unsurely, walking to the laundry room to tend to Blue's navy and moon patterned bed sheets. They were still held a damp spot and sat in the clothes box, so he picked them up and tossed them in the washer, adding a capful of laundry soap, he closed the lid and turned the machine on, walking out of the room to tend to making the girls and himself lunch.

He opened the fridge and found no containers of leftovers, so he took out the half eaten loaf of bread and the jelly, he'd never had to do this when Whiteny or Blake were young, he'd had a governess hired to take care of their needs, before Blue stopped him in her soft voice.

"We only have sandwiches for snacks, Daddy. Mommy always makes something."

Hazel eyes blinked and his broad shoulders dropped, he placed the items back in the fridge and looked at the recipe book he'd seen his young love take off the fridge for meals in a pinch.

He'd decided on Biscuits and gravy, granted it was more of a breakfast meal but at this point he was hungry and so were his daughters.

Taking out the flour and other assorted ingredients, he stirred up the biscuits according the hand printed recipe, something looked different however when he put them on the baking sheet.

Frying the sausage didn't go as planned and the skillet nearly caught fire, much to Indigo's fright. Violet began crying from her playpen and Purple, where was his second youngest anyways?

Leaving the kitchen he looked around for his dark haired beauty.

And unfortunately found her in the open pantry, playing with the bottle of syrup. She was doused from head to toe in the stick substance, giggling happily as she dipped her fingers in the pool forming around her and put them in her mouth.

Red picked up the sticky package and took her up stairs, running a bath before the syrup dried and became even harder to clean.

* * *

With her cleaned and redressed he came downstairs, to find Indigo drawing, on the walls.

"Indi! No!" He exclaimed, scooping his two-and-a-half-year-old daughter. She hid her face in her little hands at his raised tone and looked away from him.

"Daddy! The stove is burning!" Blue yelled, running down the hall from the kitchen.

Placing both girls on the couch and turning the television on he ran into the kitchen and saw smoke emitting from the oven. Without thinking he threw the door open and went to reach for the smoking pan of biscuits, getting blasted with steam and smoke.

Red stepped back and opened the back door, then grabbed oven mitts and took the tray out and set it on the grill.

Blue looked at her father with those big azure eyes, they were so bright and full of life, asking softly. "What's for lunch now daddy?"

"You know what? Let's cheat and have peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches, ok?" The burly man admitted in defeat, both his attempts at cooking been snuffed.

* * *

When he finally had a moment to sit down, Violet sleeping in her playpen, Purple and Indigo snuggled on the sofa, and he and Blue had agreed to skip the nap this afternoon considering how late it was getting.

He pressed play on the answering machine and heard the umpteen messages left for him by his wife.

_"Hi, honey! How're things going? I can understand if you're putting Blue bear down for her nap, call me when you get this, mwah!"_

_"Red, dear, is everything ok? You haven't answered my messages and the school called and said that Teal, Hope, and Turquoise were late. Please call me back."_

_"Red? Do I need to come home? I can if you need help. Please honey, call me back!"_

He picked up the phone and dialed his office number, one ring, Whiteny answered quickly.

_"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIME'S I'VE CALLED?! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?!"_ She yelled over the phone to where he had to hold it away from his ear.

"I- Yes, my beauty. I didn't realize where everything at the store was and that delayed me in dropping the children off at school, don't worry, everything is fine." He responded, stepping in to another room to allow the sleeping children to slumber peacefully.

_"Are the girls sleeping?" _She asked with a slightly perturbed tone. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all.

"Yes, my beauty. They're all sleeping quiet peacefully." He placed a finger over his lips in Blue's direction, and she nodded. "Lunch was a little late but went perfectly. Everything is fine. You go and finish you're day at work, I've got this."

_"Alright... If you're sure... I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you._" She said before hanging up.

Red let out a heavy sigh. He had an hour and a half before he had to leave to pick up his children from school and drop Yellow off at practice.

He decided he'd try his hand at baking a cake, after all, how hard would it be to make a simple cake?

* * *

**You know what? I'll make a part three for this. I hope you enjoy this attempt to give Red a bit more screen time and showcase his daddy skills.**

**And yes, this is still inspired by Lonestar "Mr. Mom" You should listen to it, it makes this make more sense.**

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all 377 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Thanks so much!**

* * *

Taking the chocolate cake from the oven, Red realized that the cake was just a little too hard, but it wasn't on fire, al least.

He placed it on the counter and took his slumbering daughters and placed them in the car, quickly taking off down the road to get his elder children from school.

* * *

Cobalt had some bruises on his arms, but he reassured his father that they were just from practice. Scarlet didn't talk about her practice, and Yellow had to car-pool with one of her teammates to get to practice on time.

The second eldest girl didn't really say much but she had a laceration above her right brow and a bandage wrapped around her right elbow.

"So, uh what happened to you Yellow?" The frazzled father asked, glancing back at the short haired girl.

"Just normal practice dad." She huffed, mouth formed into a purse. Mom never missed a single practice, and she'd have known why she got the cuts and not asked such a stupid question.

* * *

All the children were upstairs in their rooms doing their homework, except Green who sat down stairs with her father in the kitchen, trying to make fried chicken for dinner.

"Hey dad, you can't make the chicken rare, I don't think mom'll like that." She said, flipping the page of her zoology book, with a smirk.

His brows shot up and he realized that he had forgotten to turn on the stove. He quickly turned it on and leaned near the stove watching carefully for any smoke.

"So, what'cha reading, Treasure?" He asked, leaning over the counter to glance at the book she was reading.

"A book." She responded, flipping the page and running her finger down the paper, searching for a certain paragraph.

"About what?" He asked.

"Animals."

"Really, I didn't know you liked animals." He pondered.

"Yeah. I really like animals, especially African. I wanna go there when I'm older and study them, like all the snakes, like the cobras!" She smiled, planning her entire future out.

"Oh, really? You're into reptiles? You know maybe we could arrange for us to go to Africa next summer and have a safari of sorts." Red said, stirring his chicken.

"Nah. It's fine." She said, closing her book and writing notes in a spiral notebook. She wanted to go when she was older, on her own terms.

Red hadn't a clue there was so much about his children he didn't know, he had never really realized how diverse or wild they were.

"You know, I know a man who sells exotic pets, I think I could arrange to get you a snake, like a boa, or corn snake." He suggested nonchalantly.

"That'd be cool. But dad, really stop trying." Green shrugged.

He sighed, and asked one last question. "So, what does you're mother normally do, when she's cooking?"

"Not much, she sings, dances to herself. She sings opera in like French, Russian, Spanish, and some other langue but I dunno what it is, she does a lot of different langue's a lot. I think it's the same song." She shrugged.

He chuckled softly to himself, Whiteny always sang, and it was always opera. He hadn't heard her sing in a long time, well not singing in itself, but boy had she _sang_ a little over a year ago. He cleared his throat, didn't need to go there.

* * *

Whiteny pushed the speed limit as she raced home, it had been such a long peaceful day at work, it was quiet, there was no baby getting into everything sticky and getting coated from head to toe, there was no toddlers running around silently coloring along everything, there wasn't young girls begging for her attention, there was not a fight between Yellow and Green that she had to end, it was quite, and she had never felt so stressed and relaxed all at once.

The door didn't open quick enough and she could have sworn everyone froze when she closed the door.

Teal and Turquoise grabbed the polished stair railing and held themselves in place, Yellow held a book high above her head aimed at Green who stood hiding by the stairs, Indigo stopped drawing on the wall the purple crayon pressing further into the wall, Purple dropped the container of slime, her hair filled with the gooey green stuff.

Silver eyes stared, glaring at each disobedient of her flesh and blood.

They all quickly scurried into a formal line, holding the offending items in their hands. She strode in front of them with military precision, cold silver eyes looking at each of them, collecting each offending item.

The empty container of smile, the crayon box, heavy hard cover book -one of her collectables in fact, and set them all on the table by the front door.

"I could have thought that I could trust you all to behave for you're father and yet _this_ is what I come home to? Unacceptable." Whiteny huffed, brows furrowed into a scolding scowl that caused every head to drop. "I want each of you to wash up and go to the kitchen immediately, I need to speak to your father and if I hear that you were worse than what I caught you doing then I shall work out a punishment according."

They gulped and marched up the stairs, Yellow picking up a slimy Purple to wash her hair free of the goo.

She sighed and clicked into the kitchen, watching her husband watch the stove meticulously, their youngest braced on his hip as he muttered a song in Italian, stirring a pot with what she could suppose was marinara sauce.

"Good evening dear, How was you're day?" The beauty asked, taking a cup from the shelf and pouring herself a small glass of white wine, which she enjoyed leisurely, letting the smooth substance tickle her taste buds and bubble down her throat.

"It was... Well how you would say stressful. I can't believe you do this on a daily basis, I nearly set the stove on fire three times today, Purple has had four bathes since you left, Indigo has colored on the walls, and Yellow won't talk to me, Green says I'm trying to hard, and the boys as you always praise are being good, and Scarlet hasn't spoken since this morning. Other than that, I think I managed quiet well." Red said, taking out only semi burnt cheese sticks from the oven.

"Well, I can see you managed, and all I can say is welcome to my life, dear. I get this every day, 24/7/365 days a year, at least now you can't say I don't do hard jobs." She teased, taking off her heels and massaging her aching feet, she hadn't worn heels all day in longer than she could recall.

He nodded, taking the food from the stove passing his wife their youngest, who she held tightly, cooing over the little girl who happily reached up for her mother's face.

"I'll tell you what, Whiteny, what if we take shifts. I could monitor the children one day and perhaps you could watch them the day after, and I promise to spend more time with them on weekends." He proposed, getting a sound of confirmation from the blonde woman.

"Yes! That's all I honestly want. You've had children for eleven years and yet you barely know them. I know when I was young you had work but you still tried you're hardest to go to my dance recitals, or gymnastic meets, or jumping tournaments, I honestly could go on, But you've hardly seen Cobalt's wrestling matches, Scarlets music recitals, Yellow's baseball games, it is just a bit unfair to them, isn't it?"

He nodded solemnly, she was right as today had proved, he barely knew his own children. It was high time he stepped up to the plate as not only a father, but as a husband too.

* * *

**Yeah! I finished the "Mr. Mom" Part of the story! I hope you like it, just a small spoiler, then next chapter will be as hinted in the conversation he had with Green! It's time to get you're animal on my readers!**

**Now, I've got a question for you.**

**I've picked pets for Whiteny (Which is a really cool surprise!), Scarlet (a parrot), and Green (a snake) but I can't decide what kind of pet The other's should have. **

**Here is a list of pets I had in mind, you pick a pet and person.**

**Cobalt**

**Yellow**

**Teal**

**Hope**

**Turquoise**

**Dog**

**Lizard**

**Miniature goat**

**Frog**

**Bunny**

**Pigeon**

**Fish**

**Cat**

**Ferret**

**Rat**

**Hamster**

**Guinea pig**

**Miniature horse (because they're rich so it's not out of the question)**

**So review or PM me you're Ideas! And if you've thought of a pet I left out then be sure to add it! I hope you will because I'm at a loss for the pets they should have.**

**BAI!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. Extra long chapter for your patience.**

**Thank you to all 514 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Well this is a bit of a jump to current times in the story after the funeral, to just take it off Whiteny's POV.**

**Also this might not be suitable for all viewers.**

_**WARNING!**_

_**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING:**_

_**ALCOHOL**_

_**SELFHARM**_

_**SUICIDE ATTEMPTS**_

_**HEAVY DRINKING**_

_**MENTIONS OF NUDENESS**_

_**CURSING/SWEARING**_

_**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

* * *

Blue shuddered.

Her entire form felt ice cold, the bath water she was soaking in had long since gone cold, her warm tears a high contrast.

She took another sip of wine from the bottle, the fluid was cheap, and tasted far more bitter than her salty tears, and did not help in stopping the tremors that coursed through her.

She'd locked the door, and told Belinda -her ever loyal secretary- not to disturb her under any circumstances no matter how strenuous.

* * *

Yellow sighed and ran her hand down her face, she'd already downed the bottle of scotch she'd gotten as a 21rst birthday gift from her eldest brother, not that there was much to the potent fluid, she'd drank it off and on for years now.

The gold encrusted, engraved, bedazzled 22. her father gave her when she was fifteen felt like lead and ice in her palm.

She'd really thought of it.

It would have been so easy to slip a bullet into the pristine weapon and just end it all.

Nothing seemed to make sense to her logistical mind anymore. She'd just buried her baby sister, who had just turned 19 just a bit ago, was _murdered_, and there wasn't anything she could do to change that.

She should be the one dead. Not Pink.

After all those years, fighting with Green, yelling at Scarlet, treating Pink as if she was a pest, not listening to her concerns, there was just so much she regretted.

Yellow's jaw still ached from the blowback of the gun firing at her chin, and she could see the harsh red mark and bruise that had formed in her china cabinet door.

This was hard, she knew that, she'd lost her father nineteen years ago too, and it hadn't been easy on any of them, but this time, oh, this time it just felt as though she'd been killed herself.

She'd pushed everyone away, and her biological clock was running out, not that she had any love interests to peruse or anything or that she wanted children but, they were all at least in their thirties to forties, with no children what so ever.

Her mind was just going no where and everywhere all at once and in the grand swirling cosmos that was her thoughts, it all came to a halt, and zoomed towards one person in particular.

Her baby sister, the one she'd protected from bullies, cheered up, and insisted on taking care of: _Blue_.

* * *

The knife had shakily but surely cut Blue's left wrist open, staining the water crimson.

Her left hand now weak and depilated, mind swimming in mournful self destructive thoughts, her hand trembled as it struggled to open her other wrist and finish what she had started.

* * *

Yellow cursed lowly to herself.

How stupid could she be?!

They all were taking this hard, but Blue? Sweet baby Blue? She and Pink had been nigh inspirable for so many years.

She didn't bother putting on her coat and boots as she tore outside her penthouse and out of the apartment building, thankfully just a couple of blocks from Blue's.

Her stomach felt sick, and it wasn't just because she'd just had strong liquor and was now bolting into the cold. Yellow could only pray she got there in time.

* * *

Her tightly wound fist pounded on the door, nearly punching Belinda in the face once the quiet young woman opened the door, and without waiting for a greeting or anything of that ilk, The blonde burst in, demanding:

"Where's Blue?!"

Hair tousled from the February winds, pants wet from slush and sleet, hollow cheeks and nose colored red from the chilled weather, and her body smelling of alcohol, not to mention the bruise on her chin, she must look a frightful mess.

"In the bath. She asked not to be-" The petite woman began but didn't get to finish as Her boss's sister brushed past and thundered into Blue's apartment towards the master bath.

Like before with the front door, her hand slammed against the flat surface. "Blue? Blue! Are you in there?!"

Her only response was a highly muffle and anguished groan. Twisting at the door nob got her no where, and only made the sick feeling grow even worse.

"Damnit Blue! Open this door, now!" The elder sister screamed, pounding at the door with even more vigor, and ringing the nob. It just had to open, she didn't care how, it just had to, she couldn't loose another sister, not in the same era, not ever.

She shouted a manner of curses and let go of the nob. Her shoulder would hate her tomorrow, or later, she didn't care.

Stepping back, Yellow used all her body weight and thrust herself towards the door. It shook, bowing inwards slightly.

Three more painful and powerful hits was all it took for the wooden object to fly from its hinges and clatter to the floor.

What a sight she arrived upon.

Blue feebly clutching a blood stained knife, the water the same color as her bodily fluids, and the pungent stench of cheep booze which clung heavily to the moist air.

"Shit, Blue! What the hell were you thinking?!" The hard blonde gasped, diving to her sister's side and prying the knife from her weakened grip, it was just her one wrist bleed profusely into the lilac and now copper scented blood.

Ripping a navy towel down, she wrapped it around Blue's pale wrist, her skin color a sickly pale, a contrast from her usually vibrant cream skin. Taking out her phone, Yellow dialed the only number she could think of.

"_Do you reasonably have any idea on how late it is, and what kind of day it's been for me...?!_" Violet snapped angrily into her phone receiver.

"I don't want any of your bs right now Violet! Get your ass to Blue's now, she tried to kill herself you raspberry haired moron!" Yellow snapped harshly, Blue didn't have time for games.

The living youngest hung up her phone, a click signaling to Yellow she had did so.

Shoving her phone back into her pants pocket, she reached into the water and pulled the plug, blood and water swirling down slowly.

"Why can't you just let me die...?" Blue moaned, her head rolling to face her sister with almost lifeless eyes.

"I'd slap you up side the head and kill your dead self if you die, Blue!" The elder amber eyed female snapped, tears beginning to tear at her eyes as she watch the glow in Blue's eyes get duller, with every passing second.

* * *

Violet arrived fifteen minutes later, tossing her coat towards the toilet and dropping her bag to the floor and brushing back some of her violet dyed hair behind her ear as she assessed the situation with keen mauve eyes.

The youngest didn't say a word, and she didn't listen to Yellow's harsh words.

She took a needle and began to sew the torn flesh together, with all the precision she had and when finished, she wrapped gauze around the wound. "Help me get her out of the tub and dried off, Yellow."

The eldest huffed and nodded, taking Blue up by the armpits, she hefted her up and steadied her while the once black haired girl began drying her elder sister's wet and bloody form, closing her eyes and cringing as she patted her thighs and chest dry, doctor or not, this was not a task she would ever enjoy preforming or viewing on any of her sister's naked forms or touching them.

When every bit of dew and copper life essence, had been dried off, Yellow picked her up and carried her to her room, Violet picking up a loose nightgown and handing it to the elder pair as she dressed her and carefully placed the drunken, and fatigued woman on the lavish navy queen sized bed.

They both exited quietly, the door closing with a soft click.

"There isn't much I can do for her wanting to kill herself, or for her depression, not without it going on record... But..." Violet paused and inhaled, trying sound as professional as possible in front of the master of profession. "I have a friend... A physiatrist, that I think she should see, at least until I can get her some antidepressants... Until then I recommend that we observe her just to make sure that she doesn't... try to do this again..."

Yellow wrapped up her younger sister in her strong arms, pulling her close. This entire day she had been strong, her entire life she had always acted strong, but it crumbled, and she crumpled, falling heavily against the younger and crying, letting all her emotions out.

Violet inhaled sharply through her nose, unsure of how to respond to this sudden openness Yellow was showing. Awkwardly she wrapped her arms around The tall muscled female and patted her back in an attempt of comfort.

This was going to take a long time for them to get better.

And they'd only just begun to deal with the loss of Pink.

* * *

**A little angsty I know, But I feel it needed to be done. We all know Blue deals with a lot of grief/depression/mournful feelings/sadness. And I know that loosing someone you love hurts, a lot. **

**Either the grief consumes you or you eventually become numb to it which is far scarier.**

**So let me know what you think in the comment section below.**

* * *

**OH! before you go!**

** I've got a question for you.**

**I've picked pets for Whiteny (Which is a really cool surprise!), Scarlet (a parrot), and Green (a snake) but I can't decide what kind of pet The other's should have. **

**Here is a list of pets I had in mind, you pick a pet and person.**

**Cobalt**

**Yellow**

**Teal**

**Hope**

**Turquoise**

**Dog**

**Lizard**

**Miniature goat**

**Frog**

**Bunny**

**Pigeon**

**Fish**

**Cat**

**Ferret**

**Rat**

**Hamster**

**Guinea pig**

**Miniature horse (because they're rich so it's not out of the question)**

**So review or PM me you're Ideas! And if you've thought of a pet I left out then be sure to add it! I hope you will because I'm at a loss for the pets they should have.**

**BAI!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well... that was gruesome...**

**STILL NO REVIEWS?! Oi!**

**Thank you to all 619 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Do you guys have sticky keys or something?**

* * *

Whiteny blinked owlishly, her lips pressed into a thin line.

She stared blankly with brows furrowed at her head piece, the cold, white, polished gemstone reflecting her face back to her many times over.

Her eyes moved up for a moment to look at the bottle of champagne sitting near the edge of her ebony desk, she looked at the photograph near it. It wasn't what it had been before, not her and her young children with her and her husband struggling to hold up the smaller one's on a summer day, no this was a stoic portrait of her, Yellow, Blue and... Pink. Sitting there like statues, no smiles, no sparkle to their eyes, just nothing. A mere picture to capture their faces in a planned time and place.

It was so, robotic.

Almost methodically, she stood and walked down the hall from her office, and paused at the feet of the attic stairs.

She hadn't gone up there since... Well not since she had dragged a seventeen-year-old Pink up the stairs.

Her hand hesitated for a moment then her delicate hand glided along the railing and her silver heels marched up the stairs.

Darkness shrouded everything and her hand fumbled for the light switch for but a moment. The light didn't blind her, no it just brought light to the darkness.

Pale hands ran along the dust covered walls, and grasped at a door knob turning it slowly. Her breath hitched, it still smelled like him in here, where she had stuffed all his mementos, not being able to bear to look at them, now though, this room brought an odd sense of comfort.

Her fingers danced across the spines of the books and old photo albums, her hand rested on a book with a white cover, and brilliant writing on the side.

This had been something Scarlet put together, after Red had died when Pink was little, she had never looked through it before, it hurt far too much.

Her hand creaked open the cover, and her breath caught in the back of her throat. Inside was not pictures of family moments as she had suspected, inside the cover was pictures of her as a Girl, smiling for the camera, bright and joyous in the garden. Beside it was a mirror image, Pink smiling happily, grin wide, eyes sparkling.

Her hand trembled as she turned to the next page, This time it was Her as a teen riding her old horse in a tournament, and Green riding a horse from the stables of their country house, the pictures almost matching perfectly.

It went on and on and on.

Her and Scarlet reading a book, Purple and her dancing, Her and Violet sporting brooding look, Indigo and her turned away from the camera, more and more mirrored pictures. From her childhood to match the childhood of her daughters.

The book fell from her grasp with a startled gasp.

There tucked neatly in the back of the book, was a letter, dated years ago and signed in a name she hadn't seen signed in years.

_**"Dear Whiteny,**_

_**I know that if you are reading this it means I have moved on and am no longer with you. There are things I've always wanted to tell you but never had the courage, the man you see is not the man I am. I am only him because of you, you make me a better man all together, and for that I am eternally grateful my beautiful light.**_

_**I see so much of you in the children, I can not ever put words to it.**_

_**I see your intelligence in Scarlet, Blue and Indigo.**_

_**Your Grace in Purple.**_

_**Your curiosity in Teal and Turquoise.**_

_**Your Fire and drive in Yellow and Green.**_

_**I see your fury in Violet.**_

_**Every time I look at them I see you.**_

_**I see your beauty, your charm, your wit. It over powers me.**_

_**I don't want you to grieve for me, I want you to live and shine like you always do. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Red~"**_

She was shocked.

Little things she had never seen, things she wished she had sooner.

His words echoed deep in her mind and his voice ghosted in her ear. She could feel him surrounding her, she wished she could touch him and feel him.

Silver eyes trembled and watered, her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to the ground, a loud sob choking out of her throat.

She crumbled, for the first time in years, Whiteny crumbled.

Everything crashed over her, every emotion she had never aloud herself to feel, grief, rage, sorrow, longing, loneliness, and loss.

Her sobs, so powerful and loud, reverberated off the walls and surrounded her, drowning out the next powerful wail.

"Mrs. Diamondes," Winifred said, holding a silver tray to her master, a bottle of strong wine sat there along with a glass, already full of the dark liquid, a mere inch from the brim.

Mascara stained Whiteny's pale cheeks, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. Her hand trembled as she snatched the glass from the offered tray, a long time ago she would have savored it, would have examined the texture and flavors, now she took the glass and downed it in a few large gulps, a dark ring of lip stick clinging to the glass cup.

A bit of a glimmer returned to her eyes, and her breath steadied, her bumpy nerves calming down just a bit.

She held her glass up and within a moment it was filled. She raised it to her lips and took a sip, much slower than before. This was all she needed, to help ease these horrid emotions that swirled within her.

She'd done it when Red had died, and she would do it again.

Using the offered arm of Winifred, she hauled herself to her feet, taking another sip. The tall Amazonian woman sighed, returning to her stature of nobility as the wine began to do its job.

Her eyes steadied, she clicked out of the storage room, and locked it behind her, leaving the spiral staircase behind her for the last time.

* * *

**Well, we just learned Whiteny is a drunk, a functional drunk. Blue is suicidal, Yellow is borderline both, and the others are just trying to cope. **

**How will this play out?**

**OH! before you go!**

** I've got a question for you.**

**I've picked pets for Whiteny (Which is a really cool surprise!), Scarlet (a parrot), and Green (a snake) but I can't decide what kind of pet The other's should have. **

**Here is a list of pets I had in mind, you pick a pet and person.**

**Cobalt**

**Yellow**

**Teal**

**Hope**

**Turquoise**

**Dog**

**Lizard**

**Miniature goat**

**Frog**

**Bunny**

**Pigeon**

**Fish**

**Cat**

**Ferret**

**Rat**

**Hamster**

**Guinea pig**

**Miniature horse (because they're rich so it's not out of the question)**

**So review or PM me you're Ideas! And if you've thought of a pet I left out then be sure to add it! I hope you will because I'm at a loss for the pets they should have.**

**BAI!**

_**REVIEW**** PLEASE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I picked out the animals I guess, and well can't you guys review?**

**Thank you to all 760 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you to...!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Do you guys have sticky keys or something, just review please...!**

* * *

Yellow and Green shoved each other as they trumped down the stairs, eager for the surprise their father had planned for them.

"Now, now, you two, can't you do anything without fighting with each other?" Whiteny tsked, silver blue eyes scolding the almost twin girls.

"No. Besides she started it." They chorused, pointing to the other, then rolling their eyes at the other in frustration and walking in opposite directions.

* * *

The car ride to the special place Red had disclosed to Green about a while ago is where he was going to get a birthday gift for Yellow and Green, as their birthdays fell only six days apart.

Both girls _hated_ that fact, and they hated the other. Because they were so much alike, in stature, voice, and even likes sometimes. It was part of the reason Yellow kept her blonde hair cut incredibly short, and why Green begged her parents to get her hair dyed kiwi green a handful of years ago.

And they kept their distance as the family ventured into the large shop owned by a friend of Red's who he had known in college.

"Now, because it's your girls' birthday, you each may pick out a pet, and it can be whatever you wish. Onyx has anything you could imagine as a pet." The rubicund man stated, gesturing to the ivory toned man.

"Even dolphins?!" Turquoise asked hopefully, her eyes similar to her name sparkling.

"No. No dolphins, or tigers, or lions, whales. But I do have sharks, and stingrays, cheetahs, and skunks." Onyx said, crouching down to the children's level.

"Sharks, stingrays, cheetahs and skunks...?" Whiteny asked suspiciously, glancing wearily at her husband. "I don't know about this dear."

"Oh, relax my beauty, nothing he has here is _that _dangerous, if it was, I wouldn't be letting a nine year old and eight year old get something harmful." He soothed.

Still she was apprehensive about this as they entered further in.

"I want a snake Mr. Onyx! A HUGE GREEN SNAKE!" The younger of the two birthday girls said, running up to the man's side.

"A snake you desire, in a emerald hue to match your hair and eyes, a beautiful Boa accessory would suit you quite well." The man spoke, his words almost a riddle. When they reached the reptile room, he reached inside one of the few glass boxes and took out a Snake as long as his arm.

"A boa constrictor!" Emerald eyes sparkled as the child's new pet was placed from the man's arms into her own. "I'mma call her Boa, and she's so awesome!"

Whiteny cringed at her daughter's choice, and she whispered down to her second eldest girl. "Please tell me you don't want a snake too, Sunshine."

Yellow scoffed and folded her arms. "Why would I want an armless, scaly, beast, with ugly eyes and a gross face?"

The mother sighed and continued to follow her family through the rooms, Onyx gauging the children for pets, specifically the birthday girls.

* * *

Through the next room was farm animals, little pot belly pigs running around squealing, ducklings waddling around and cheeping inside their pens, and miniature goat kids bouncing over the blocks in their pen.

"You, Yellow, are serious and mature, and you seem like someone, to me at least, who would like something, Miniature." Onyx said, picking up a small brown and black goat kid from the pen and holding it out to Yellow.

She cringed slightly, but there was a charm to the little kid, who began to lick and chew on her face, neck, and chest, causing a bout of giggles to escape her, as the kid expected a bottle and continued to look for milk.

"It tickles!" Yellow giggled, adjusting the goat so she could cover it's mouth with her hand and stop its lapping tongue from her face and covering her with slobber.

"But goats aren't really pets, are they?" She asked, glancing up to the man.

"But of course, if they are the right size, and this little one here won't get much bigger than a medium dog, and won't need to really be fed as I'm sure you have a suitable law for it to graze." He said, handing her a tout bag in which to place the goat.

The rigid blonde hummed and held the bag close to her chest. "I'm gonna call you Rubal."

Whiteny clapped her hands delightedly, and said. "Well, now that you each have your pets maybe we can take them home to get adjusted, hmm?"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, no not yet, Mrs. Diamondes, if you don't mind, there's still one more person here that requires a pet and she stares me eye to eye, the pet will be yours with midnights cry." Onyx said, yet again referring to the creature in a riddle.

* * *

Whiteny still didn't like this, but the next room they were taken to, was like a forest glade with a hidden cave, which a group of rolling, yapping and overall joyous pups came out of.

They clamored at the large family's feet and the younger girls got pushed over by the pups.

One, in particular, sat on it haunches and stared up at Whiteny, piercing blue eyes framed by fuzzy charcoal fluff.

The amazon like woman crouched down and picked up little pup, who began to eagerly lap at her cheeks and face.

"Such a cute thing you are, but Onyx, how does this little angel face fit into your riddle, there is no midnight's cry." She pointed out, gently ruffling the soft fluff of the pups head.

"Well, she sings the midnight cry, and it's her favorite lullaby. My dear, to me it's clear in your arms you hold a small and lovely, wonderful wolf." Onyx said, ruffling the dark pups hair.

"A wolf?" Whiteny questioned, she wasn't as keen as she first was when she thought it was just a dog, of course that didn't mean she didn't like the small pup. "Well then, Red, you might just have to start going on those hunting trips you've been wanting to take the boys on." She cooed, gently rubbing noses with the wolf.

He gaped at her, Red had never imagined she would take up a wild animal such as a wolf and show almost as much affection to it as her own children.

The pale woman held the wolf up ant arms length and stated. "I hereby dub thee, Shatika Loraine Diamondes."

All three Diamondes women gathered their pet supplies, and left, All still in shock at Whiteny's choice of pet.

* * *

**Oof, should I even bother keep writing this? There's no more reviews and it's kinda meh, even to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I picked out the animals I guess, and well can't you guys review?**

**Thank you to all 1,080 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you !**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Ok, I'm going to say this one more time and either drop it, or respond to a review hopefully.**

* * *

Green was absolutely delighted with her snake, constantly running her fingers over the scales of her head, drawing pictures of her, and even getting taken to the principals office multiple times for writing or drawing her pet during class.

Each time, Whiteny would come and reprimand her, not that Green cared, as she would always return to her snake and constantly tease her sisters with the black eyed reptile.

Until one day, her affections turned careless as her mother tucked her into bed.

"Sleep well, gumdrop, ad for the love of all things good, please leave Boa alone so she can sleep tonight. I know you love her but you need to let her rest. She's a real animal, not a toy." The blonde stated, gently smoothing over the formerly brunette strands.

"I know... But I really do love her... thank you for letting me keep her even though I know you don't like her..." Green yawned, feigning exhaustion as her mother walked to the door, ready to turn off the light.

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams." And with that, the lights snapped off, leaving girl and snake alone in darkness, the filtering silver light of a half moon giving just enough for Green to ensure she was grabbing what she thought she was grabbing.

Feeling the green scales and muscles wrap firmly around her wrist, she hefted the boa constrictor out of her exbibit and placed her in a simple box at the foot of her bed, adjusted her alarm to go off before her mother got up and checked on all of them in the morning.

Her plan was fool proof, that's what she told herself. She would have Boa out all night at the foot of her bed and the snake would be put back before anyone was the wiser.

Nothing could go wrong.

And with a final kiss placed on the snake's head, the girl allowed herself to comfortable fall into slumber, completely assured in her mental reasoning that Boa would _never hurt_ _her_.

But the snake had other plans.

With Green quite the hard sleeper -unlike a dozing Yellow who could be awakened by a pin dropping- Boa was able to knock her box over and slither from the bed out the cracked door and down the hall.

a few scant times was she able to see this much of the house. Sometimes the kitchen and perhaps Hope and Cobalt's room, but never as far as she went that evening, a dark slithering line over carpet and hardwood flooring.

Out of a curious notion, she wormed into another barley open room further down the hall, the carpet scratching at her scaled underside as she crawled up the bed posts and railing to the awaiting sleeper.

* * *

Whiteny jolted up out of bed, she could have sworn she heard Violet crying, but not a sound was to be heard, which was odd.

"What is it...?" Red muffled into his pillow, a hand snatching her thin wrist to bring her back down to lay with him.

"Nothing... nothing. I'm just going to check on Vi and then be back." She whispered absentmindedly, a kiss placed on his head before she quickly departed their room to dark down the halls in the navy night.

* * *

The entire house was awakened by the terrified shriek and other angry curses, which she would warn her children not to say later.

In a thunder of footsteps, most everyone was in the room, save for a heart-attack stricken Green who was frantically looking for her snake all over her room.

Her footsteps were the last to reach the room of her baby sister, where some of her family filtered out. Hesitantly she peaked around her big brother, looking at her mother and father with wide, worried eyes.

Whiteny bounced Violet in her arms, softly soothing the wailing infant and checking her legs for bite marks between gentle words. Red holding up the green reptile in his hands, turning the creature around, muttering. "How on earth did you get out of your cage...?"

Silver eyes fell on the hiding girl who was beginning to put the pieces of her mistake together. Shaking her head with the most disgusted look, Whiteny asked. "How could you?"

Green dipped her head low and twisted her bare feet into the soft lavender carpet, dread gobbling her whole as the vicious shark ripped and tore through her.

"How could you let that beast out?" Her mother asked again to no response, her temper flaring as silver moonlight reflected in her eyes, frighteningly overtaken with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT BEAST OUT?! SHE NEARLY ATE MY BABY!"

Green flinched, and stepped back, hoping to disappear in the crowd of children and be forgotten by her mother, for all of this to be some bad dream she refused to wake up from.

"Answer me Green Savannah Diamondes!"

"...I... just wanted to... to snuggle her for a night... I didn't think she'd get out of my room and I put her in a box and- … I'm sorry mom..."

Having received an answer, her mind was made up. Grabbing Red's free hand she pulled him through their children and out the door, Snake still in his grasp.

"My beauty, what on earth are you-" He was cut short as she dragged him down the steps, still hushing a frightened Violet despite the fury in her movements.

Whiteny lead her husband outside and rummaged behind the grill before giving him the ax he would use to chop wood for the fire pit, eyes dead set and silently ordering him.

"Mom! Please! Please don't have daddy do that! I promise I won't ever take her out of her cage again, but please don't make Daddy go and kill her!" Green pleaded, pulling on her mother's arm, tears beginning to stream down her face as the actions of her mother dawned on her.

"No! I knew that _thing_ would hurt one of you and now it has! I want it gone! Red, go, get rid of it, something, just get it out of my sights this instant! As for you young lady, go inside to the kitchen right now and wait for me. The rest of you, this doesn't concern you so I want you all back in bed. _NOW!_" The blonde woman barked, causing the baby in her arms to break with another round of loud cries as everyone of her children who could scurried off to do what she had said, leaving her breathing with untamed breaths and a staring husband.

"I can't just go-"

"Red! Just please, kill that thing. You didn't see what I saw when I went in there... It was around Violet and- _It could have killed her!_ I was so grateful it was wrapped around her legs and not her chest or head..." Whiteny drew in a short breath like one might during the cold of winter. "She could have been killed had I not gone in there and we would be gutting that creature to get her out... I just- I can't think about that but I want that thing gone...!"

Red didn't like what his young wife was asking him, but he knew it to be true. Had she not gone and checked on Violet like she had, the chances were far to great that their youngest daughter would be a cold lifeless body or in the gullet of the reptile he held in his hands, squeezing up the length of his firm forearm. Nodding, his grip tightened around the wood rod and he went into the thick trees that bordered the back of the estate to do away with the creature.

With him disappearing around the crest of a hill, Whiteny walked back inside, the glass door hissing shut behind her as she moved to the counter to scold her third eldest daughter.

"What were you thinking, Green? Letting that out at _night!_"

"I wasn't... I just... I wanted to try snuggling her and... I didn't think she could've gotten out of the box! Honest!" The child tried to defend, her tears till flowing fresh as she knew the fate of her pet was sealed in her mother's rage.

A manicured hand gently smoothed over her back as she trembled with emotions, self hate, grief, anger.

"I know... But Green I thought you knew better. I know you loved Boa but it would've happened sooner or later. Gumdrop, I'm not mad at you, just- just your actions." Whiteny placed a kiss on the crown of her daughter's head smoothing over the green peaks. "Go to bed now. We'll discuss this more in the morning."

The girl nodded and slithered off the barstool to climb up the stairs to her room.

Whiteny placed a soft kiss on the head of Violet, who still hiccupped with fear. All of her nerves were soothed as delicate fingers wove through her long dark brown hair, softly humming and rocking the child to ease her nerves.

Sleepy vowels were leaving the child by the time her father had came back from slaying the creature, dirt and a minimal amount of blood clinging to his pajamas. "Go to bed, love. I'll clean up and be there with you and Vi."

The woman nodded, feeling the weight of her head slowly dip before she pulled it up again.

* * *

**Ok, so I might not update this more, because while I do love this story, I want to make sure you all love it too and reviews totally help me see that you guys do like this. **

**So review, even if you just say "Wow so cool!" I love it either way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all 1,200 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**abrasivecookies**

**Wa-hoo! Reviews!**

**Guest -_It is very good_**

**Glad you think so!**

** abrasivecookies -_Definitely wasn't expecting Steve Irwin 2: Reptilian Boogaloo. Interested to see when this mysterious figure you spoke of at the beginning starts to make their moves._**

**Well, that figure won't be mentioned until Pink is around, which isn't for a while.**

**Please enjoy what I have so far!**

* * *

Teal giggled followed by her sister and brother, racing out to the playground.

Turquoise was the first to climb the jungle gym, her face bright and beaming, long blonde and blue died hair blowing back in the wind. "QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" She shouted, as her siblings struggled to climb up after her.

"Get off! This is my Jungle gym girlie!" A stout boy grunted, shoving her harshly, her balance only momentarily lost.

"We can be up here too. You don't own it!" Hope snapped, trying to swing from monkey bar to monkey bar to get to his slightly younger sister before anything happened.

Turquoise stared at him with her big blue eyes, stunned, unable to react as he shoved her again, the softest of gasps leaving her as she fell backwards to the playground below, a sickening snap meeting her fall as she bounced once before settling, forever frozen with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?! T? T are you ok?!" Teal gasped, jumping down to her sister's side and examining her but not touching her.

"You jerk!" Hope yelled, grabbing his shirt and slamming his fist repeatedly into his face.

"Hope! She's not moving!" Teal whined, looking up at her brother, eyes glimmering with tears as she glanced at her unmoving sister.

The middle boy scurried down and landed at the side of his younger sister, who was gasping for strangled breath, glancing around at the crowd forming around her.

The elder sisters shoved through the crowd and bent down around the unmoving girl.

Yellow was first to asses her, she didn't touch her, looking up from the point where the girl had fallen.

"Green go call help! Hope you go wait for them! Teal, get me something to help support her neck!" The second eldest girl barked, amber eyes glancing around sharply.

Teal didn't know what to get for her sister, but ran and grabbed some paddles from the game court and ran to give them to Yellow.

Yellow took them and snapped the handles off to make it the size of her sister's head and ripped the hem of the skirt her mother insisted she wear and carefully wrapped it around the top and bottom of her creation. Constantly muttering that it would be ok, it all would be ok, feeling her own heart hammer inside her ribs, threatening to burst.

In those moments they waited felt like eternity, until Hope ran back to his group of sisters, Paramedics following him.

They quickly got Turquoise on a backboard and asked you was responsible for making the cervical collar to steady her head, to which Yellow sheepishly admitted.

Yellow, Green, Teal and Hope all followed the two Paramedics to their ambulance, but the male went to shoo them off.

"That's our sister. We've gotta go with her." Hope said, glancing towards the back as his sister was loaded in, the doors shut behind her.

"I wanna ride with her in back, just to make sure she's ok." Yellow added.

"Alright... Hurry up. The rest of you can sit up front with me." The man said, opening the side door and helping the children in, while Yellow climbed in the back.

"Lets roll!"

As the vehicle rolled down the road to the hospital, Hope softly asked if he could borrow a phone to call their parents.

"Yeah, sure kid, but do you know their numbers?"

He nodded and gratefully took the phone, in mind trying to process what had happened, The bully punching Turquoise off the jungle gym, Him punching the bully, Teal crying, Yellow shouting orders at them, it all fogged together. Softly, his fingers dialed the number of the house, waiting a couple minutes before his father answered, a screaming Violet adding her voice to the conversation as well.

"Dad, something happened at School today on the playground. We're going to the Hospital with Turquoise. I think she's ok. Yellow, Green and Teal are with me. We'll see you there dad." He stated, hanging up the second his father bade him farewell dialing the office number a moment later.

"_Diamondes Industries. Opal Speaking, how may I help you?_"

"Hi Opal. I need to talk to mommy please."

"_She's in a meeting right now, can I take a message?_"

"No, I need to tell Mommy, it's really important that I tell her." He insisted patiently.

Green glanced at him as she comforted Teal, softly petting her back to try and calm the younger down.

"_Ok, I'll put her on for you. One moment._"

He waited barely half a minute before his mother's voice seemed to sing over the receiver.

"_Yes, love? Opal said you needed to speak with me._"

"Mommy, you gotta sit down first." He said, well aware of his mother's tendency to overreact.

"_Ok, I'm sitting down. Did you get an A+?_" Whiteny chuckled over the line.

"No. Some bully pushed Turquoise off the jungle gym and she got hurt. We're taking her to the hospital right now, and I already called dad. Opal should probably drive you. The Paramedics think she's ok. I love you." He didn't wait for her to respond as he hung up, softly handing the driver back his phone.

"That was really good kid, I've never seen anyone react so calmly under pressure."

The boy shrugged as he and his sisters continued to wait for the ride to be over to see what was wrong with his sister.

* * *

The entire ride to the hospital, Whiteny played with the hem of her coat in between her long nails, eventually tearing a hole in the fabric as Opal took every shortcut to get her boss to see her child.

"Hey, It'll be ok Ma'am. Trust me. I'm sure it's just a little sprain that the children overreacted about." Opal said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, I know, I know! But I just have this horrid nagging feeling that she's not going to be alright...! I just"

"Motherly instincts, correct?" The young woman finished, offering a small smile.

A dry chuckle left Whiteny, but she continued to feel her heart beat quickly behind her ribs.

* * *

**Well, this will be a multi chapter part again. But don't worry I'm sure the next chapter we'll find out it was nothing.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to all 1,500 of you who have read this!**

**And thank you!**

**A5-2874213225 grineer**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**abrasivecookies**

**Wa-hoo! Reviews!**

**Guest -****_It is very good_**

**Glad you think so!**

**abrasivecookies -****_Definitely wasn't expecting Steve Irwin 2: Reptilian Boogaloo. Interested to see when this mysterious figure you spoke of at the beginning starts to make their moves._**

**Well, that figure won't be mentioned until Pink is around, which isn't for a while.**

**Please enjoy what I have so far! And sorry for the hiatus.**

* * *

It had been a few years since Pink's death and only a few of her family members had either moved on with their lives or continued to search for her.

One was Violet Diamondes.

She had flagged her sister's DNA years ago when this whole crystal gem thing started.

Now it had paid off.

It wasn't like her to leave Seattle but she caught a plane down to Delmarva and was walking through the halls of Empire city medical maternity center. Looking for a certain person who popped up in her normal, boring day to day life.

Upon entering a room where a woman just a few years younger than her sat at least 6 months pregnant, Violet turned off the lights and locked the door, leaning against it in such a nonchalant way it was concerning.

Neither of them spoke until Violet said. "12,569."

"What?" The other woman asked puzzled, never ever looking at Violet.

"12,569 dollars. That's how much your phoney funeral cost. Along with half the family's mental health. Have you no shame?" Violet asked shuddering before turning a harsh glare to the pregnant woman.

"Do you know what has happened to them?! Do you even care?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." The curly haired woman said staring at the floor.

"Well allow me to tell you. Mom is a drunk with anger issues. Scarlett has moved to new York and no one has heard from her since your funeral. Yellow is about to give herself a coronary because of everything because she's having to take care of everything because no one else can function anymore! Blue is on God knows how many antidepressants and is anorexic and suicidal! Teal and Green moved to the east and no one even hardly knows if they're alive anymore! Purple and Turquoise don't give a rat's ass about what has happened to the rest of us and Indigo and I have practically worked ourselves ragged trying to find you and-" Violet ranted throwing her hands in the air and pacing.

"That's why I had to go. Violet you of all people should know how toxic things got there. You know what it was like when dad was alive and when he wasn't. I just couldn't do it anymore. Destroy others for my own gain. Please, please don't tell anyone about this. About me. About the baby. About... everything." Rose sighed finally looking at Violet.

"I can't tell them Pink. Doctor patient confidentiality guidelines and all that." Violet ran a hand over her face before chuckling. "God you got fat."

"Fast food will do that. I see you're still as blunt as ever." Pink or Rose chuckled and the two sisters bantered back and forth for a little before parting ways.

* * *

Doctor patient confidentiality.

What a joke.

How on earth could Violet _not _tell her family that Pink was still alive. That they were going to be aunts and a grandmother.

Another gin and tonic. Another martini. Another whiskey. Another alchohol in general.

Vodka did the best, vodka and a little cocktail of pills helped her forget it. She never saw Pink. She wasn't alive. They were still trying to get over her loss.

Violet drank herself sick and then spent the next day puking up what she'd drank. The entire day before blurred and out of mind with her pounding hangover.

Violet's phone rang and she answered. It was someone who she told everything who was her everything but she wasn't much to him after work. She didn't want to talk to him but she did.

Personal business. That's what she was away on.

God she felt miserable.

She had all of her family practically doped up on all sorts of antidepressants not to mention the other medications Violet got for them under the table. She really wasn't fit to practice medicine anymore yet she was.

Her one reason for even learning medicine didn't even bother to talk to them anymore because she was some big shot federal attorney. Turquoise, her mother's little blue angel. There was only Pink to replace her in innocence.

Violet thought what would have happened had her mother never did what she did to get Turquoise walking again where their lives might have been.

* * *

Whiteny chewed at her long nails, as the town car became halted in traffic.

A Pileup was blocking the only road to get to from Diamondes Industries to Empire City Hospital.

"Oh, screw this! Opal, when this clears meet me there- I'm going to get to my baby girl." Whiteny ordered, throwing her car door open and trumping up the road past the wreckage.

"Hey, ma'am, you can't go over there!" One of the Firefighters shouted, jogging over to where she pushed further.

"I can go where I want, when I want, young man. And right now; I want to get to the hospital to be with my baby girl, so go save a cat stuck in a tree or the forest Smokey!" She snapped, wringing away from his grasp and past the wreckage before the recruit could come up with a rebuttal.

And all the firefighters could say as they watched her storm away in that pantsuit was: "Damn."

* * *

Whiteny burst through the hospital doors and to where Red stood outside a ER room talking with a doctor.

"What is the exact extent of her injuries?" Was the first thing she got out not giving either man a chance to react to her presence.

"She's stable for right now, but immobile." The doctor said briefly filling her in on what happened.

"So if you don't do something soon she'll be... paralyzed...? For life...?" Whiteny asked in shock, tremors raking her body. The doctor only nodded and Whiteny collapsed against her husband sobbing. Red pet her hair and murmured sweet nothings in her ear, holding her closely.

"Surgery. Isn't there some type of surgery you can do?" Whiteny blubbered, brushing the ruined makeup from her cheeks.

"Well there are surgical options yes. One is we could deaden the nerves so she will regain some movement but she will be incapacitated indefinitely. The second, and far more risky operation is realigning the spine and placing platelets on it to keep it in place. She ought to regain mobility and other functions in due time but given her age I highly suggest against it." The doctor explained.

"Give us a moment to think about it Doctor." Red stated, prying Whiteny from his chest.

"No. Do the second surgery. Fix my baby girl." Whiteny stated firmly.

That was a first and a last. It was the first time Red ever roughly handled and spoke to Whiteny, frightening her but not enough to change her mind, but it was the last time something like this would happen between them.

Turquoise's road to recovery was a long one. Two years just figuring out how to talk normally again and five years of physical therapy to help regain mobility. All of these which Whiteny took Violet to, always gently pushing and helping Turquoise strive for her best.

This is how she became her mother's angel. She was so sweet and determined that she would someday be flying, and she was. Running around the backyard with her siblings once again like most normal children.

* * *

**I understand that the end is a little rushed but this is how it happened. **

**Guess what? Next few chapters are going to be about baby pink and it will go into all that fun stuff. **

**Remember reviews are always welcome! **


End file.
